Happiness Is Ours
by the-dead-star
Summary: Sarrannah avait bien connu les Maraudeurs. Meilleure amie de Lily, elle avait vécu l'horreur, la mort de ses amis, l'ascension de Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, tout était perdu. Mais ne dit-on pas que là où il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ?
1. Chapter 1

Happiness Is Ours

Chapitre 1

Temps Présent – 02 juin 1998.

Elle était assise à même le sol, entourée de documents et de photos.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry la trouva, s'éclaircissant la gorge pour la prévenir de sa présence.

Sarrannah sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête, souriant :

« Oh, bonjour Harry. »

« Bonjour. Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il approcha, découvrant deux petites filles, l'une blonde, l'autre rousse.

« C'est... »

« Lily, oui. »

« Mais... »

« Comment ? Très simplement. On s'est rencontrées le 01 septembre 1971. Tu devines où. »

« J'ai ma petite idée, en effet. Alors vous étiez amies. »

« Hhh, les meilleures amies du monde. Même si je devais... supporter Rogue, à longueur de temps. »

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire puis Sarrannah se pencha à nouveau vers les deux fillettes qui souriaient à pleines dents.

Elle souffla :

« Nous étions si jeunes, si insouciantes du monde extérieur. »

« Tu étais une Sang-Pure ? »

« En effet. Ma famille aspirait à ce que je sois une Serpentard mais... »

« Tu es devenue une Gryffondor. »

« Exact. La meilleure décision de toute ma vie... »

Oo*oO

01 septembre 1971.

Déjà, Lily et Sarrannah étaient inséparables, discutant avec animation sur le chemin qui les menait à l'école.

Ayant deux grands frères à l'école, tous deux à Serpentard, Sarrannah savait à quoi s'en tenir, expliquant toute la cérémonie à la petite rousse qui semblait frétiller d'impatience.

Non loin de là, un jeune garçon observait cette petite peste blonde d'un mauvais œil.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette fille.

Un _très_ mauvais pressentiment...

« Lily, regarde ! »

Toutes les premières années écarquillèrent les yeux en découvrant l'imposant château de Poudlard, brillamment éclairé.

Les carrioles s'arrêtèrent et les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître une femme au visage sévère et au regard d'aigle.

Tous les murmures se turent comme elle annonçait :

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. La cérémonie du Choixpeau va bientôt commencer. Suivez-moi. »

Les deux amies se regardèrent en souriant, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

À quelle maison allaient-elles appartenir ?

Oo*oO

Temps Présent.

« Sarra' ? Sarrannah ? »

"Huh ? Oh, excuse-moi, Harry. J'étais... »

« Plongée dans tes souvenirs ? »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire contrit :

« En effet. »

« Alors tu partageais le même dortoir que ma mère ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Mais elle a dut remarquer que... »

« Que j'étais une métamorphomage ? Oui, elle l'a remarqué. »

« Et que s'est-il passé ? »

Un tendre petit sourire éclaira le visage de Sarrannah.

« J'ai rencontré Remus. »

« Oh. »

« Exactement. »

« Et tes cheveux ont... »

« Sont passés par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel en trente secondes. »

« Wow. »

« Je sais. »

« Et tu avais ? »

« Quatorze ans. »

« Et ma mère ? Comment a-t-elle réagi ? »

La blonde haussa les épaules.

« Très simplement. Elle s'est extasiée pendant dix minutes puis elle s'est remise à râler sur ton père. »

« Déjà ? »

« Oh oui, déjà. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

* Et désormais, leurs longues conversations se résumaient à des commentaires sur les résultats de Quidditch, la cour toujours aussi assidue de James et la neige qui tombait, inlassablement.

* « Lily me tuera si tu es blessée. »

« Soit, laissons-la te tuer. »

« Arrête ! »

* Longuement, ils se dévisagèrent, silencieux.

Elle essayait de comprendre, il ne pouvait expliquer cette réalité trop douloureuse.

Alors quoi ?

* Le regard bleu s'assombrit, empli de regrets et de désolation.

Mais la pleine lune approchait…

* Vu que James continuait de provoquer Rogue avec la généreuse aide de Sirius, les deux amies étaient destinées à côtoyer cette petite bande hétéroclite de deux fauteurs de troubles, de l'étudiant calme et presque modèle et du pot de colle de service.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Courant 1975.

Vu que James continuait de provoquer Rogue avec la généreuse aide de Sirius, les deux amies étaient destinées à côtoyer cette petite bande hétéroclite de deux fauteurs de troubles, de l'étudiant calme et presque modèle et du pot de colle de service.

Mais si Lily s'exaspérait toujours face aux actes de James, Sarrannah, elle, s'entendait très bien avec Remus.

S'il accompagnait ses amis dans leurs délires, il s'accordait toujours un moment de tranquillité avec la jeune sorcière blonde qui, au soleil, se parait de reflets argentés.

Mais ladite sorcière avait bien remarqué qu'il était souvent fatigué, lunatique et ailleurs.

Oh, avec elle, il était un parfait gentleman.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner.

Pourquoi était-il comme ça ?

Et surtout, où allait-il, à chaque pleine lune ?

« Remus ? »

« Hhh ? »

« Tu sais qu'on va... bientôt pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le sais, en effet. »

« Alors tu... ça te dirait de... m'accompagner ? »

« Et Lily ? »

Sarrannah roula des yeux, se désolant :

« Elle y va avec Rogue. »

« Oh. »

« Alors ? »

Il esquissa une grimace désolée, refermant son livre.

« Désolé Sarra' mais... pas cette fois. »

« Oh. Très bien. »

Cachant sa déception, elle lui fit un rapide sourire puis s'éloigna.

Le regard bleu s'assombrit, empli de regrets et de désolation.

Mais la pleine lune approchait...

Oo*oO

Sarrannah avait accepté l'offre de James et Sirius de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard.

Évitant de regarder Peter qui se goinfrait de tout et n'importe quoi, elle s'enquit, l'air de rien :

« Et vous savez où est Remus ? »

« Oh, il... il est allé voir... sa vieille tante malade. Hein, Sirius ? »

Le coup de coude de James obligea Sirius à détourner les yeux des deux jeunes et belles demoiselles qui s'éloignaient en riant.

« Hein ? Ah oui, il va chez sa tante. »

« Tous les mois ? »

« Et bien, tu sais comment il est, Remus. Toujours très serviable et... gentil. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard empli de panique.

Sarrannah était loin d'être bête et bientôt, elle comprendrait.

Mais pour cette fois, malgré sa mine soupçonneuse, la blonde accepta cette vieille excuse minable.

Le pire était passé... pour cette fois.

Oo*oO

Début 1976.

Remus l'évitait.

Oh, il était toujours aussi gentil, attentionné et serviable mais il évitait de rester seul avec Sarrannah.

Et désormais, leurs longues conversations se résumaient à des commentaires sur les résultats de Quidditch, la cour toujours aussi assidue de James et la neige qui tombait, inlassablement.

Lentement, les cheveux si blonds de Sarrannah prenaient une teinte noire, reflet de sa douleur et de sa tristesse.

La voix de Lily la sortit de sa torpeur :

« Sarra' ? Tu ne viens pas manger ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas très faim. Mais vas-y, toi. »

« Tu... tu es sûre ? »

La métamorphomage esquissa un triste petit sourire.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Bon. À tout à l'heure, alors. »

« C'est ça, à tout à l'heure. »

La voix si éteinte et si monotone de sa meilleure amie tira un frisson à Lily qui se promit de discuter avec Remus.

Car c'était lui le responsable, non ?

Oo*oO

Malgré la neige et le froid, elle était sortie du château, déambulant dans le parc recouvert de blanc.

Une larme coula, gelant lentement sur sa joue.

Une voix retentit alors dans son dos :

« Sarrannah ?! »

Elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

Que faire ?

Prétendre n'avoir pas entendu Remus et repartir vers le château ou rester pour, peut-être enfin, s'expliquer ?

Déglutissant difficilement, elle se retourna, faisant effectivement face à l'adolescent qui l'observait, bouleversé.

Elle fronça les sourcils, s'étonnant :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tes... tes cheveux, ils... »

« Ils changent de couleur, je sais. »

Il secoua la tête, répliquant.

« Pas en noir. »

« Et bien, tu as la preuve que si. Bonsoir, Remus. »

« Non, Sarra'. Attends. »

Elle s'immobilisa, lui laissant le temps de lui faire à nouveau face.

Longuement, ils se dévisagèrent, silencieux.

Elle essayait de comprendre, il ne pouvait expliquer cette réalité trop douloureuse.

Alors quoi ?

Oo*oO

Comme il restait obstinément muet, elle se retourna, s'éloignant du château et approchant du terrible Saule Cogneur.

Remus s'exclama :

« Ne vas pas par là ! »

« Et si j'en ai envie ? »

« Sarra', c'est le Saule _Cogneur_ ! »

« Et ? »

Il soupira, la retenant par le bras.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. »

« Ah bon ? Et qui es-tu pour m'en empêcher ? »

« Ton... ami. »

« Pas suffisant, désolée. »

« Lily me tuera si tu es blessée. »

« Soit, laissons-la te tuer. »

« Arrête ! »

Surprise, elle le dévisagea, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il hausse la voix.

Il ferma les yeux, soupirant :

« Excuse-moi, Sarra'. Je n'aurais pas dut te crier dessus. »

« Alors laisse-moi partir. »

« Mais je ne peux pas. »

Le ton était étrangement désespéré et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai essayé de m'éloigner de toi. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais ça ne résout rien. »

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle chuchota :

« Et alors ? »

« Restons amis ? »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

* « Elle ne peut _pas_ garder ses cheveux de cette couleur. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle est… sexy, nan ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, James ? »

« Oh ouais, très. »

* « Hé ! Mais c'est ma petite sœur non biologique ! »

« Salut Sirius. James, Peter… »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

À nouveau, James et Rogue s'étaient défiés.

Mais cette fois-là, contre toute attente, Lily avait pris la défense de James.

Se sentant trahi, Rogue l'insulta pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

La rousse prit alors la décision de ne plus lui parler, au plus grand soulagement des Maraudeurs et de Sarrannah.

Celle-ci était toujours autant désespérée concernant Remus mais elle n'en disait rien.

Et ses amis étaient désormais habitués à ses frisettes noires et non plus blondes.

Sauf Remus...

Elle avait oublié son livre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Mais alors qu'elle allait entrer, elle reconnut la voix de James.

« Rem', tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

« Je sais. »

« T'as vu ses cheveux ? »

« Oui, je les ai vus, Sirius. »

« Elle pourrait facilement passer pour ma petite sœur, non ? »

« Elle ne peut _pas_ garder ses cheveux de cette couleur. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Elle est... sexy, nan ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, James ? »

« Oh ouais, très. »

Un grondement purement animal retentit alors, sous les rires des trois compères.

Sirius rigola :

« Et ben quoi, Lunard ? Tu défends... ta louve ? »

« Taisez-vous ! Elle ne doit rien entendre de cette histoire ! »

« Et on va lui sortir cette excuse de vielle tante malade jusqu'à quand ? »

Oo*oO

Sarrannah n'avait pas entendu la réponse de Remus.

Revenant à pas lents vers le dortoir, elle réalisait lentement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Remus, un... loup-garou ?!

Ça pouvait être risible seulement elle savait que de telles créatures existaient.

Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Et ça expliquait sa fatigue, son humeur, ses absences.

Et elle, dans tout ça ?

« Sarra' ? »

« Oh, bonsoir Lily. »

« Est-ce que... ça va ? »

« Oui ? »

La rousse soupira, secouant la tête :

« Tu es irrécupérable, Sarra'. »

« Peut-être. »

« Soit. Tu passes toujours les vacances chez moi ? »

« Toujours. »

« Cool. On y va ? »

Oo*oO

La fin d'année se profilait.

Et toujours, Sarrannah et Remus ne s'étaient pas expliqués.

Il ignorait qu'elle savait quelle était sa condition.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer deux mois entiers avec cette information.

Ainsi se décida-t-elle, la veille du dernier jour.

Évidemment, les Maraudeurs et leurs admiratrices profitaient du soleil, dans le parc.

Mais le court de cette après-midi allait fortement être bouleversé...

« Hé ! Mais c'est ma petite sœur non biologique ! »

« Salut Sirius. James, Peter... »

Le regard noisette se porta enfin sur Remus qui l'observait, intrigué.

Elle lui manquait, c'était certain, tout comme leur proximité.

Mais elle n'avait pas insisté, ce soir de janvier.

Alors ça devait vouloir dire que...

Oo*oO

Sarrannah avait insisté pour parler seul à seul avec Remus.

Ainsi s'étaient-ils éloignés.

De nouveau face à face, ils s'observèrent.

Il se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise, la questionnant :

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

« En effet. »

« De quelque chose ne particulier ? »

« Je sais tout, Remus. »

« Tout ? »

Il s'était raidi, inquiet.

Mais le regard noisette était clair et direct.

Alors oui, le pire était arrivé.

« Comment ? »

« Un soir que vous discutiez, dans la salle commune. »

« Mais tu n'as rien dit. Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ? »

« Aller me dénoncer, par exemple. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais faire ça ? »

« C'est ce que la plupart des gens ferait. »

« Peut-être. »

À nouveau, un silence lourd s'installa.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent comme ça mais à nouveau, il ne réagissait pas.

Soupirant, elle souffla :

« Passe de bonnes vacances, Remus. »

« Je ne peux pas, Sarra'. C'est trop... dangereux. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu pourrais le savoir vu que tu n'as jamais essayé ? »

« Non, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Remus. Ce que tu es ne change en rien le sorcier que je connais... et que j'apprécie. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

* Elle baissa le regard vers ces doigts accrochés à son poignet, fermant les yeux.

« Tu… tu disais que… c'était trop dangereux. »

« Ça l'est. »

** Il grimaça, prêt à dire non, mais quand il vit une couleur rouge sang recouvrir les frisettes, il capitula :

« Très bien, je m'arrangerai. »

« Cool. Une tasse de thé ? »

*** Inévitablement, Pétunia faisait des siennes.

Mais les deux amies étaient habituées depuis longtemps à l'ignorer, tout simplement.

**** « Sarra', arrête. Fais pas comme si c'était un scoop. »

« Pour James, ça n'en est plus un depuis notre deuxième année. Pour toi, en revanche… »

***** « Sarra', c'est… Remus. »

« Non, on parle de ton amour pour James, Lily. »

« Non, regarde ! A la fenêtre ! »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Août 1976.

Inévitablement, Pétunia faisait des siennes.

Mais les deux amies étaient habituées depuis longtemps à l'ignorer, tout simplement.

« Je crois que... je suis amoureuse de James. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Sarra', arrête. Fais pas comme si c'était un scoop. »

« Pour James, ça n'en est plus un depuis notre deuxième année. Pour toi, en revanche... »

« Je sais, je sais, j'ai été longue à la détente. »

« Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! »

Les deux amies rigolèrent, savourant leur tasse de thé.

La blonde s'enquit alors :

« Et pourquoi James t'intéresse, tout à coup ? »

« Sarra', c'est... Remus. »

« Non, on parle de ton amour pour James, Lily. »

« Non, regarde ! À la fenêtre ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, la blonde tourna la tête.

Là, debout sous la pluie, se tenait effectivement Remus.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

« Il veut te parler. »

« Mais je... »

« C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

« Si mais... »

« Fonce ! »

Oo*oO

Le cœur battant si fort à s'en faire mal, elle était sortie, s'abritant sous un parapluie.

Remus esquissa un petit sourire, la saluant :

« Salut. »

« ... Salut. »

« ... »

« ... Tu voulais... me parler ? »

« En effet. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je... j'ai fait une erreur. J'aurais dut te le dire. Mais je... je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais alors je... »

« Tu m'as mentit. »

« Je sais. »

« Depuis notre première année ! »

« J'en suis conscient. »

« Pourquoi eux et pas moi ? »

« C'était... compliqué. »

« Moi, je ne trouve pas. »

« Sarra'... »

« Je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Remus. C'est clair qu'on a plus rien à se dire. »

« Non ! »

Il avait attrapé sa main, la retenant.

Elle baissa le regard vers ces doigts accrochés à son poignet, fermant les yeux.

« Tu... tu disais que... c'était trop dangereux. »

« Ça l'est. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? Restons amis, c'est ce que tu as dit, non ? »

« J'ai mentit. »

Oo*oO

Toujours à la fenêtre, Lily écarquilla les yeux.

Ils s'embrassaient !

Remus et Sarrannah s'embrassaient !

Dans un état second, elle avait lâché le parapluie, répondant au baiser longtemps attendu de Remus et enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Comme il se reculait, collant leurs deux fronts, il souffla :

« Je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit. _C'est_ dangereux. Mais tu es trop importante pour que je te laisse partir. »

Elle sourit, soulagée.

Et alors que la pluie cessait et que le soleil revenait, il vit la chevelure noire redevenir blonde.

« Tu me pardonnes ? »

« C'est ce qu'on dirait, en effet. Mais à une condition : laisse-moi voir une transformation. »

Il grimaça, prêt à dire non, mais quand il vit une couleur rouge sang recouvrir les frisettes, il capitula :

« Très bien, je m'arrangerai. »

« Cool. Une tasse de thé ? »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 5**

° En près de trois ans de relation, il avait appris à la connaître… intimement.

Et désormais, elle pouvait difficilement lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

° « Et il finira sa vie tout seul. »

« C'est Sirius, il trouvera bien. »

° « Sois heureux pour eux, Sirius. »

« Mais je le suis ! James le mérite, depuis le temps. Seulement, moi, maintenant, je suis tout seul, comme une vieille chaussette. »

« Je suis _sûre_ que tu trouveras une Gryffondor prête à t'aider. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci aux 200 vues, ça fait plaisir ;)**

Chapitre 5

1977.

La pleine lune s'était produite quelques jours plus tôt.

Ainsi Remus dormait-il, la tête sur les genoux de Sarrannah qui était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre.

« Ma petite Sarra' ! »

« Non. »

« Mais... »

« C'est non, Sirius. »

« Tu sais même pas ce que je voulais te demander. »

Face au sourcil arqué de la blonde, il soupira.

S'installant face au couple, il geignit :

« Mais faut bien que quelqu'un me fasse réciter ! »

« Et Potter ? »

« Avec Evans. »

« Sois heureux pour eux, Sirius. »

« Mais je le suis ! James le mérite, depuis le temps. Seulement, moi, maintenant, je suis tout seul, comme une vieille chaussette. »

« Je suis _sûre_ que tu trouveras une Gryffondor prête à t'aider. »

« Mais est-ce que son intelligence rivalisera avec la mienne ? »

Sarrannah roula des yeux, il partit de son rire, si caractéristique.

« Ton ami est irrécupérable. »

« Oh mais je le sais. »

« Et il finira sa vie tout seul. »

« C'est Sirius, il trouvera bien. »

Elle sourit et passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de son copain de préfet.

Celui-ci referma les yeux, elle se replongea dans son livre.

Oo*oO

Temps Présent.

« Vingt ans ? Déjà ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Excuse-moi, Harry. Je parlais toute seule. »

« Vingt ans que vous êtes sortis de Poudlard ? »

« Exact. Je suis jeune et en même temps, tant de choses se sont passées. »

Inconsciemment, elle se mit à jouer avec son alliance.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny les rejoignit.

Sarrannah sourit :

« Vous allez si bien ensembles. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Vous êtes beaux, jeunes. Et le fils Potter suit la trace de son père. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sa copine souleva une mèche de ses cheveux en riant.

Il haussa les épaules, rougissant.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Et ils se sont mariés ? Mes parents, je veux dire. »

« Hhh. »

« Comment est-ce que c'était ? »

« Paradoxal. L'ambiance était joyeuse et en même temps, l'ombre de Voldemort planait déjà. »

Oo*oO

26 avril 1979.

Après la cérémonie religieuse à l'église, la fête avait lieu chez les Potter, toujours aussi accueillants.

Toute la petite bande était évidemment là, applaudissant chaque parole que James prononçait.

Mais Sarrannah ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre les réflexions.

« Pourquoi se marier si jeunes ? »

« Peut-être est-elle enceinte. »

Elle avait été la première surprise d'apprendre la volonté du couple de se marier.

Mais en même temps, pourquoi pas, s'ils s'aimaient ?

« Sarra' ? »

« Hhh ? »

« Tu semblais... ailleurs. »

« Oh, excuse-moi. »

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. »

Remus acquiesça mais Sarrannah savait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

En près de trois ans de relation, il avait appris à la connaître... intimement.

Et désormais, elle pouvait difficilement lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 6**

$ Et même si Remus pouvait concevoir, il y avait toujours le risque de léguer cette malédiction à leur enfant.

Et quels parents feraient une chose pareille ?

$ « Je dis simplement que… ta vie serait différente, si tu sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Sûrement. Mais est-ce que je serais heureuse ? Certainement pas. Parce que c'est _toi_ que j'ai choisi, personne d'autre. »

$ Mais s'il ne dormit pas de la nuit, elle resta également éveillée, l'esprit empli d'images représentant un petit garçon aux boucles blondes et aux grands yeux bleus.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Décembre 1979.

Malgré le vent glacial, Lily avait insisté pour faire une promenade.

À voir son air, Sarrannah avait deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?

Croisant les bras, elle arqua un sourcil, questionnant sa meilleure amie :

« Alors ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi j'ai dut quitter les bras de Remus pour me geler le cul ici ? »

« Très poétique, Sarra'. »

« Lily... »

« Je... »

« Tu ? »

« Jecroisquejesuisenceinte. »

« ... Tu peux répéter ? »

« Je crois que je suis enceinte. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Huhu. »

« Woaw. »

« Tu trouves qu'on aurait dut attendre ? »

« Oh non. Je suis surprise, c'est tout. »

« Mais... surprise dans le bon sens ? »

« Mais oui, Lily ! Bien sûr que je suis contente ! »

Les deux amies tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, riant... et pleurant.

« Tu es _définitivement_ enceinte, Lily. Et James ? Il le sait ? »

« Ce soir. »

« Il sera fou de joie. »

Oo*oO

Quatre mois plus tard...

Les futurs parents avaient choisi Sirius comme parrain et Sarrannah comme marraine.

Tout le monde complimenta Lily pour son teinte ravissant, admirant son ventre rond.

Mais si elle était heureuse pour sa meilleure amie, Sarrannah ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer une vie pareille : mariée et maman.

Malheureusement, la condition des loups garous les rendait quasi stériles.

Et même si Remus pouvait concevoir, il y avait toujours le risque de léguer cette malédiction à leur enfant.

Et quels parents feraient une chose pareille ?

Un doigt passa le long de sa joue, elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard si bleu de Remus.

Elle lui fit un sourire, le sien fut une grimace :

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. »

« À quoi ? »

« À un plausible enfant. Mais Sarra', tu sais que... »

« C'est impossible, j'avais compris. »

Oo*oO

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Sarrannah tourna le dos à Remus, au coucher.

Il savait quelle en était la raison, il n'insista pas.

Mais s'il ne dormit pas de la nuit, elle resta également éveillée, l'esprit empli d'images représentant un petit garçon aux boucles blondes et aux grands yeux bleus.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue, elle entendit Remus soupirer.

Mais quand il voulut quitter le lit, elle le retint.

« Reste. »

« Sarra'... »

Elle se retourna, se rapprochant de Remus.

Il posa sa main sur sa taille, elle se blottit tout contre lui, murmurant :

« Je n'ai besoin que de toi pour être heureuse. »

« Pour l'instant. »

« Peut-être. Mais sans toi, je n'ai pas de vie. »

« Parce qu'on est ensembles depuis qu'on a seize ans. »

« Et alors ? »

« Rien, c'est une constatation. »

« Tu ne crois pas en mon amour pour toi ? »

Elle reculait, désormais, mais il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Alors quitte-moi, va faire d'autres rencontres. »

« Tu sais que c'est impossible. »

« Mais moi, je devrais ? »

Il soupira :

« Il est tard. Mieux vaut... »

« Oh non, ne te défile pas, Remus Lupin ! Pas cette fois ! »

La lampe de chevet fut allumée, il découvrit des frisettes pourpres qui lui faisaient face.

« Je dis simplement que... ta vie serait différente, si tu sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Sûrement. Mais est-ce que je serais heureuse ? Certainement pas. Parce que c'est _toi_ que j'ai choisi, personne d'autre. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 7**

« Ce sera un filleul pourri gâté. »

« … Sûrement. »

« Tant pis, il y survivra. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

31 juillet 1980.

Enfin, la naissance tant attendue était arrivée.

Le petit garçon s'appelait Harry, possédant la chevelure sombre de son papa mais les yeux de sa maman.

Sarrannah s'extasia :

« Regardez-moi ces joues ! Et ses petites mains ! Franchement, les gars, vous avez fait du bon boulot. »

« Et bien... merci. »

« Sirius, tu veux le prendre ? »

« Oh non, je... »

« Qui est le parrain, déjà ? »

« ... »

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Sous les rires des autres, il obtempéra, accueillant malgré tout son filleul avec un grand sourire.

Sarrannah retrouva Remus qui l'enlaça, l'embrassant sur le front.

« Tu feras une marraine géniale. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Hhh. »

« Ce sera un filleul pourri gâté. »

« ... Sûrement. »

« Tant pis, il y survivra. »

Oo*oO

31 octobre 1981.

Sarrannah avait été préoccupée toute la journée.

Incapable de se concentrer plus de dix minutes sur la même tâche, elle avait senti l'angoisse monter, insidieuse.

Et quand Remus rentra, elle souffla :

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« À propos de quoi ? »

« De Lily et James. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que... »

Il fut interrompu par la cheminée qui se mit à crachoter, signe que quelqu'un voulait leur parler.

Ils s'en approchèrent, Sarrannah saisissant la main de Remus dans la sienne.

Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant l'identité de leur interlocuteur.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Bonsoir Remus, bonsoir Sarrannah. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »

« Je vous appelle pour vous faire part d'une tragédie. »

Sarrannah se raidit, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« Pas Lily et James, pas Lily et James ! »

Oo*oO

Sarrannah avait malheureusement vu juste.

Voldemort avait, aidé par Sirius, retrouvé la trace de James et Lily.

Mais contre toute attente, il n'avait pas pu tuer Harry.

Affaibli, il avait pris la fuite, laissant un petit garçon d'un an orphelin dont le parrain était un meurtrier.

Remus et Sarrannah se faisaient face, pétrifiés par la nouvelle.

James, Lily et Peter étaient morts, _morts_ !

Et Sirius ?

Il ne tarderait pas à être envoyé à Azkaban.

Désormais face à Dumbledore, Sarrannah questionna le directeur de Poudlard :

« Et Harry ? »

« Je l'ai laissé au soin de son oncle et sa tante. »

« Pétunia ! Mais elle déteste tout ce qui touche à la magie ! »

« C'est là où Harry sera le plus en sécurité. Les partisans de Voldemort vous surveillent. »

« Oui mais... »

« En temps voulu, vous le reverrez. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 8**

$ Heureusement, pour remonter la pente, elle avait pu compter sur Remus, compagnon silencieux mais toujours présent.

$ Il approcha à pas lents, avec précaution.

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il s'installa à ses côtés.

$ Tous les souvenirs douloureux qu'elle avait tant eut de mal à refouler étaient revenus d'un coup à la surface et elle s'était effondrée en larmes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

Temps Présent.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. C'est juste que... »

« Si j'avais pu, je t'aurai immédiatement recueilli. Mais Dumbledore avait raison. Les espions de Voldemort étaient partout et... vivre avec un loup-garou pour un petit garçon d'un an, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution. »

Il acquiesça, souriant :

« Peut-être pas, en effet. »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Molly.

Sarrannah lui sourit, acceptant avec joie la tasse de thé que la mère de Ginny apportait.

« Merci beaucoup, Molly. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mieux, merci. »

« Bien, bien. »

Sa fille intervint alors :

« Qu'avez-vous fait, après ? »

« Nous sommes partis. Pendant dix ans, nous sommes restés du côté des moldus. »

« Et vous étiez heureux ? »

« Notre vie était très simple. Mais nous avions besoin de ça pour se remettre de ce que nous avions vécu. »

Oo*oO

15 mai 1984.

Les cheveux entièrement noirs depuis la mort de James et Lily, Sarrannah avait lentement accepté cette tragédie.

Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle pense à Lily et à Harry.

Heureusement, pour remonter la pente, elle avait pu compter sur Remus, compagnon silencieux mais toujours présent.

« Sarra' ? »

« Je suis là. »

Elle le vit arriver, un curieux sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourcil fut arqué comme elle lui demandait :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« Parce que tu as une drôle de tête. »

« Plus laide que d'habitude ? »

Elle roula des yeux comme il la rejoignait sur le divan, l'embrassant.

Et quand il se recula, collant leurs deux fronts l'un à l'autre, il sourit.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Oh, c'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'avais oublié. »

« Oh non. C'est juste que... j'évite d'y penser. »

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

Elle s'enquit alors, souriant :

« Et est-ce que j'ai droit à mon cadeau ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Comment ça, peut-être ? »

« Réponds simplement à une question. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Oo*oO

Elle n'avait pas pu.

Elle n'avait pas pu dire oui à Remus.

Tous les souvenirs douloureux qu'elle avait tant eut de mal à refouler étaient revenus d'un coup à la surface et elle s'était effondrée en larmes.

Désemparé par cette réaction, Remus était reparti, la laissant se calmer.

Elle était désormais assise dans le jardin.

Les yeux rougis à force de pleurer, un mal de crâne terrible qui ne partait pas, elle se lamentait, à 24 ans, sur sa vie.

Où étaient la belle maison, le chien et les enfants ?

Et où étaient leurs amis ?

Pouvait-elle se permettre d'être heureuse alors que James et Lily avaient été tués ?

« Sarra'... »

Elle sursauta violemment, se retournant... pour faire face au fantôme de Lily.

« Lily !? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites ? Remus t'aime. »

« Je sais mais... »

« La vie est trop courte, Sarra'. Tu le sais. »

« Oh Lily, tu n'aurais pas dut mourir ! Et Harry ? »

« Il te retrouvera, tu verras. »

« Alors je dois dire oui ? »

« Que dit ton cœur ? »

Oo*oO

La pluie s'était mise à tomber mais elle n'était pas rentrée.

Non, ça lui rappelait 1976... et leur premier baiser, à Remus et elle.

Depuis, bien des choses avaient changé mais pas une fois, elle n'avait regretté d'avoir choisi Remus.

Il était ce dont elle avait besoin pour être heureuse, rien d'autre.

Il approcha à pas lents, avec précaution.

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il s'installa à ses côtés.

Longtemps, ils restèrent silencieux.

Mais comme Remus faisait le geste de se lever, elle le retint.

Les yeux bleus la questionnèrent, elle sourit :

« Oui. »

« Oui ? »

« Oui, je veux t'épouser. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée. Tu n'as pas à le faire pour me faire plaisir. »

« Toi seul pourras me rendre heureuse. Alors autant que ce soit pour l'éternité. »

Il acquiesça, la mine grave, avant de sortir une petite boîte de sa poche.

Elle la reçut, l'ouvrant pour y découvrir une bague ornée d'un diamant.

« Tu n'aurais pas dut, Remus. »

« Peut-être. Mais tu en valais la peine. »

Elle sourit, lui rendant le coffret pour qu'il lui passe la bague au doigt.

Et pour célébrer cette demande en mariage bien peu orthodoxe, ils scellèrent leur promesse de bonheur mutuel par un baiser.

Il chuchota alors, souriant :

« Sarra', tes cheveux. »

« Quoi ? »

Il attrapa une mèche, la levant, et sa fiancée découvrit qu'elle était redevenue blonde.

Elle aussi sourit.

Oui, il était temps d'être heureux.

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 9**

« Harry est brillant, _très_ brillant. »

« Avec des parents comme James et Lily, le contraire m'aurait franchement étonnée. »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Officiellement mariés ce 29 mars 1985, Remus et Sarrannah réintégrèrent le monde des sorciers six ans plus tard.

Toujours, l'influence de Voldemort était de plus en plus grande.

Mais il fallait survivre, coûte que coûte.

Et en ce mois de juillet 1993, le couple reçut la visite d'Albus Dumbledore en personne.

« Professeur ? »

« Bonjour Remus, bonjour Sarrannah. »

« Bonjour. Mais je vous en prie, entrez. »

« Merci. »

« Une tasse de thé ? »

Avec plaisir. »

Comme Sarrannah allait faire chauffer l'eau dans la cuisine, Remus s'étonna :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, professeur ? »

« Une offre d'emploi, pour tout vous dire, mon cher Remus. »

« Une offre d'emploi ? »

« En effet. »

« Mais... je ne comprends pas. »

« Il me manque un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai ainsi pensé à vous. »

« À moi ? Vous n'y pensez pas, professeur ! Et si j'attaquais un enfant ? »

« Tout est prévu. Le professeur Rogue préparera votre potion chaque mois. »

Il répéta, soupçonneux.

« Rogue ? »

« Effectivement. »

Oo*oO

Le soir tomba et le couple discuta de cette offre, étonnante mais généreuse.

En effet, peu de directeurs accepteraient un lycanthrope parmi les professeurs.

Mais ça avait également été vrai lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants.

Et à l'époque, la potion Tue-Loup n'existait pas...

Remus soupira, passant une main sur son visage :

« Je ne sais pas, Sarra'. Cette offre est généreuse, c'est vrai, mais elle est aussi à double tranchant. À la minute où les parents apprendront que je suis un loup-garou... »

« Mais en attendant, tu as la chance de faire plus ample connaissance avec Harry ! »

« Certes, c'est une notion non négligeable. »

Face au sourcil arqué de son épouse, il sourit.

« Je me laisse 24 heures pour y réfléchir. »

« Délai raisonnable. »

« Et si j'accepte, que feras-tu ? »

« J'attendrai tes lettres avec impatience. Et j'attendrai le retour de mon époux avec encore plus d'impatience. »

Ce fut au tour de Remus de hausser un sourcil mais Sarrannah ne fit que sourire, mutine.

Elle se leva, lui tendant la main.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois...

Oo*oO

Un mois plus tard, le monde apprenait avec effroi que le meurtrier Sirius Black s'était échappé, certainement pour venir tuer Harry Potter.

Debout à la fenêtre, Sarrannah chuchota :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je suppose... qu'il attendait son moment. »

Elle se retourna, fermant les yeux comme les bras de Remus l'étreignaient.

« Tu feras attention, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je te le promets. »

« Et veille sur Harry. »

« J'essayerai. »

Oo*oO

Deux mois plus tard, Sarrannah apprenait l'arrivée des terribles Détraqueurs dans le Poudlard Express.

Remus avait alors fait connaissance avec Harry.

Le fils de James qui redoutait les Détraqueurs.

Ainsi demanda-t-il à Remus de lui apprendre à se défendre contre les terribles gardiens d'Azkaban.

De retour à Noël, Remus expliqua toutes les séances passées à lui apprendre le sortilège du Patronus.

« Harry est brillant, _très_ brillant. »

« Avec des parents comme James et Lily, le contraire m'aurait franchement étonnée. »

« Certes. »

« Et des nouvelles de Sirius ? »

« Non, toujours aucune. Il semblerait qu'il se joue des Détraqueurs avec dextérité. »

« Il a eu douze ans pour s'y faire. »

Il hocha la tête comme tous deux se replongeaient dans le passé.

Douze ans, déjà ?

Ça semblait être hier !

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 10**

La rencontre entre Harry et son parrain se fit dans d'étranges circonstances mais le principal fut que la vérité était aujourd'hui connue : Sirius avait insisté pour que Peter devienne le Gardien des Secrets de James et Lily, les envoyant ainsi à une mort certaine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Remus et Sirius se retrouvèrent après plus d'une décennie par le biais de Peter Pettigrow, mystérieusement vivant.

La rencontre entre Harry et son parrain se fit dans d'étranges circonstances mais le principal fut que la vérité était aujourd'hui connue : Sirius avait insisté pour que Peter devienne le Gardien des Secrets de James et Lily, les envoyant ainsi à une mort certaine.

Évitant le baiser du Détraqueur grâce à Harry et son amie Hermione, il s'envola sur le dos de Buck, non sans avoir annoncé à son filleul que, s'il le voulait, au lieu d'habiter chez son oncle et sa tante, il pourrait vivre avec lui.

Harry ne pouvait pas rêver mieux...

« Professeur ? »

« Oh, bonjour Harry. »

« Vous... vous partez ? »

« En effet. Le professeur Rogue a... malencontreusement révélé ma... condition. Dès demain, des milliers de hiboux de parents affolés arriveront. J'ai donc démissionné. C'est mieux pour tout le monde et puis, j'ai hâte de revoir ma femme. »

« Votre femme ? »

Oo*oO

C'était sur les quais de King's Cross que Sarrannah attendait, n'ayant qu'une hâte : retrouver Remus.

Ils avaient certes fêté Pâques ensembles mais elle savait aujourd'hui qu'une séparation aussi longue était désormais impossible.

« Sarra' ? »

« Surprise. »

« Tu n'avais pas à te déplacer. »

Elle haussa les épaules, répliquant :

« Ça m'a permis de revoir Londres. »

« Et ? »

« Sale et bruyante. »

« Exactement. »

Lâchant ses valises, il prit son épouse dans ses bras, retrouvant son parfum si particulier, ses cheveux, si blonds et si doux, ses yeux noisette, son rire.

« Tu m'as manqué, Sarra,' terriblement. »

« Oh toi aussi, chaque jour. »

« Finalement, ma démission tombe à point nommé. »

« Je le pense aussi. »

Ils se sourirent, heureux de se retrouver, s'embrassant en plein sur le quai.

Mais qu'importe, ils étaient ensembles.

C'était le principal, non ?

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 11**

Protégée de la pluie par un immense parapluie noir, la femme possédait une chevelure frisottée blonde, retenue sur son épaule en une longue tresse.

Les yeux étaient noisette, pétillants.

Et quand ils se posèrent sur Harry, ils se brouillèrent de larmes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Août 1995.

Enfin revenu de son tour du monde en cavale, Sirius avait mis à disposition la demeure familiale des Black, à Grimmauld Place, comme Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Tous étaient là, sauf Sarrannah.

Et si Sirius était impatient de la revoir, Harry, lui, était impatient de rencontrer celle qui avait été la meilleure amie de sa mère.

« Alors elle... elle est ma marraine ? »

« Huhu. »

« Wow. Si je m'attendais. »

« Elle aurait voulu être plus présente, Harry, sache-le. »

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête.

Et enfin, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Protégée par un immense parapluie noir, la femme possédait une chevelure frisottée blonde, retenue sur son épaule en une longue tresse.

Les yeux étaient noisette, pétillants.

Et quand ils se posèrent sur Harry, ils se brouillèrent de larmes.

Elle chuchota :

« Harry ? »

« Bonjour. »

« Tu leur ressemble, c'est fou. »

« C'est ce qu'on me dit. »

Elle sourit, approchant à pas lents.

L'instant d'après, il était serré contre elle, retrouvant une douceur quasi maternelle qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

« Sarra' ? »

Elle releva la tête, rencontrant le regard souriant de Sirius.

Elle sourit également :

« Le célèbre Sirius Black, dans toute sa splendeur. »

« Ou ce qu'il en reste. »

« Admettons. »

Eux aussi échangèrent une longue accolade, reflet de l'amitié qui les liait et qui n'avait jamais vraiment disparu.

« Intimement, je savais que tu étais innocent. »

« Heureux de l'apprendre, Sarra'. »

Oo*oO

Sarrannah avait cru, à tort, pouvoir être heureuse.

Oh, elle le fut.

Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée...

Juin 1996, les Mangemorts attaquaient Harry et ses amis, venus récupérer la prophétie qui concernait précisément le fils de Lily et James.

Les membres de l'Ordre contre-attaquèrent, protégeant les étudiants.

Alors que Sarrannah désarmait un Mangemort avant de l'expédier quelques mètres plus loin, elle vit Bellatrix Lestrange, cousine devenue folle de Sirius, jeter un sort en direction de son cousin.

Tous se pétrifièrent et virent le parrain d'Harry tomber à travers le voile de l'arcade.

« NON ! »

Le cœur brisé, Remus retint l'adolescent qui voulait désespérément secourir son parrain.

C'était malheureusement impossible...

Oo*oO

À nouveau, les frisettes de Sarrannah avaient viré au noir.

Serrant longuement Harry contre elle, elle le consola du mieux qu'elle put, chuchotant :

« Il était fier de toi, tu sais. Très fier. »

« J'aurais... j'aurais voulu mieux le connaître. »

« Lui aussi, Harry, lui aussi. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Il va falloir se battre, encore. »

« Et... et si je... »

Elle sourit.

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenue chez nous, Harry. Sache-le. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 12**

* En un instant, Remus était dehors, se précipitant vers sa femme qui s'était effondrée sur le sol, se tordant de mal.

Elle aussi fut installée, gémissant en continu.

* Mais quand il l'appela, il vit sa poitrine se tordre sous l'effet du sanglots qui la terrassa.

Alors, la prenant dans ses bras, il la laissa pleurer, l'apaisant par sa présence.

* S'effondrant sur une chaise, il pleura alors la perte de cet enfant, petit miracle trop tôt parti.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Août 1997.

Emmenée par Maugrey Fol-Œil, une véritable délégation arriva chez l'oncle et la tante d'Harry.

La raison de cette présence massive de sorciers ?

Protéger Harry dans son voyage pour le Terrier.

« Bonsoir, Harry. »

« Sarrannah ! »

Elle sourit, acceptant l'étreinte de l'adolescent.

Mais quand ce dernier comprit que sept de ses amis allaient prendre son apparence pour tromper l'ennemi, il refusa net.

Tous le comprenaient, ayant eux aussi perdu des amis ou proches dans cette guerre contre les Forces du Mal.

Mais il n'était pas temps de tergiverser...

Les binômes se mirent en place et au signal de Fol-Œil, tous s'envolèrent.

Malheureusement, ils avaient été trahis.

Ainsi, ils ne tardèrent pas à se faire attaquer par les Mangemorts.

Si Hedwige se sacrifia pour protéger Harry, George et Sarrannah furent tous deux touchés physiquement.

Oo*oO

Remus et George arrivèrent peu après Harry et Hagrid.

Soutenant le jeune homme, l'ancien professeur s'écria :

« Vite ! Dans la maison ! »

George, touché à l'oreille, fut installé dans le divan.

Deux par deux, les autres arrivèrent.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la voix paniquée de Ron.

« Hey ! Venez m'aider ! C'est Sarra', elle... »

En un instant, Remus était dehors, se précipitant vers sa femme qui s'était effondrée sur le sol, se tordant de mal.

Elle aussi fut installée, gémissant en continu.

Un air désolé peint sur le visage, Ron s'expliqua :

« Elle... elle a pris un sort qui... qui était pour moi. Ça a été si vite, je n'ai rien vu venir. »

Oo*oO

Une heure plus tard, Molly révélait à Remus :

« Elle... elle a fait une fausse couche. »

« Une... une fausse couche ? »

« Huhu. »

« Mais... elle n'était pas enceinte. Elle ne pouvait _pas_ être enceinte. »

« Malheureusement, elle l'était. Je suis... je suis vraiment désolée, Remus. »

Il acquiesça, sous le choc.

Sarrannah, enceinte ?

Elle l'avait toujours voulu !

S'effondrant sur une chaise, il pleura alors la perte de cet enfant, petit miracle trop tôt parti.

Mais il ne tarda pas à se relever, révélant :

« Il faut que je voie Sarra'. »

« Elle a besoin de toi, Remus. »

« Je sais. »

Avec une dernière tape sur l'épaule de la part d'Arthur, il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à la chambre de Ginny où Sarrannah avait été installée.

Les frisettes d'un noir intense, elle avait le regard vide et le visage totalement inexpressif.

Elle ne réagit pas quand il approcha.

Mais quand il l'appela, il vit sa poitrine se tordre sous l'effet du sanglot qui la terrassa.

Alors, la prenant dans ses bras, il la laissa pleurer, l'apaisant par sa présence.

« Je... je te demande... pardon. »

« Pourquoi, Sarra' ? »

« J'aurais dut... mieux protéger... notre enfant. »

« Tu ne savais pas qu'il était là. »

« Mais j'aurais dut... le sentir ! »

« Sarra', écoute-moi. »

« J'ai pas été... une bonne mère. »

« Sarrannah, regarde-moi. »

Lui prenant le visage, il l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui.

Il colla leurs deux fronts, chuchotant :

« Je n'ai besoin que de toi pour être heureux, Sarra'. »

« Non, non. »

« Si ! Et sans toi, il n'y a pas de vie. Tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui, je me rappelle. »

« On surmontera cette épreuve, Sarra', tu verras. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 13**

** Et si son cœur saignait aussi à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, il n'en disait rien, se contentant d'en rêver, chaque nuit.

** La joue collée contre l'épaule de Remus, les doigts posés sur sa poitrine, elle se laissa bercer par le rythme lent et régulier du cœur de son époux.

** Sa robe de soirée n'était pas l'habit de prédisposition pour se battre mais elle s'en sortait à merveille, comme d'habitude.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Dès le lendemain, Sarrannah s'enferma dans la chambre.

Seule Molly pouvait entrer, amenant et sortant les plateaux-repas.

Chaque jour, c'était la même chose.

Sarra' restait allongée au lit, en pleurs.

Harry tenta de lui parler, sans succès.

Et Remus ?

Il ne disait jamais rien, se contentant de patrouiller chaque soir autour du Terrier avant de s'installer sur le divan.

Il savait que sa femme souffrait et respectait sa douleur.

Et si son cœur saignait aussi à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, il n'en disait rien, se contentant d'en rêver, chaque nuit.

Jour après jour, la même monotonie.

Les préparatifs pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur se mettaient lentement en place, malgré l'état de Sarrannah, toujours préoccupant.

Elle mangeait plus, oui, mais elle restait toujours allongée, refusant de voir qui que ce soit.

Remus haussait simplement les épaules.

Il fallait laisser faire le temps...

Oo*oO

Elle entendait tout.

Du haut de sa chambre, elle était consciente des préparatifs, des discussions animées pour choisir les robes et les costumes.

Mais elle semblait hors de tout ça, comme entourée par une bulle.

Elle était bien, ne pensant à rien.

Malheureusement, elle savait que cet état ne durerait qu'un temps.

Car si elle avait perdu une partie d'elle, la chair de sa chair, elle était toujours vivante.

Et elle n'était pas seule !

En effet, Remus, Harry et les autres étaient là, prêts à la soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Alors non, il n'était plus temps de se laisser aller.

« Veille bien sur mon enfant, Lily. »

« Je te le promets. »

Oo*oO

Elle était descendue sans bruit, étonnant tout le monde.

Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de se diriger vers Remus qui aidait à installer la tente.

Il tourna la tête et s'immobilisa, surpris.

La chevelure bicolore, Sarrannah se tenait devant lui, en silence.

Il approcha, elle sourit, se jetant dans ses bras l'instant d'après.

Soupirant de soulagement, il enfouit son visage au milieu des frisettes de sa femme, inspirant profondément son odeur fruitée.

La joue collée contre l'épaule de Remus, les doigts posés sur sa poitrine, elle se laissa bercer par le rythme lent et régulier du cœur de son époux.

Oui, il était vivant.

Et elle aussi...

« Je ne te mérite pas. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que tu es l'époux le plus compréhensif de la planète. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire amusé :

« Sans doute parce que tu étais la copine la plus compréhensive de la planète, à l'époque. »

Elle haussa les épaules et il rit, l'embrassant sur le front.

« Tu m'as manqué, Sarra'. »

« Toi aussi. Et je te promets que... »

« Tu n'as rien à me promettre, Sarrannah. »

« Si, justement. Je t'ai dit, il y a bien longtemps, que je n'avais besoin que de toi pour être heureuse. Et c'est toujours vrai aujourd'hui. Alors je te promets que je ne te repousserai plus. Quelles que soient les épreuves à venir, nous les affronterons ensembles. »

Il hocha la tête, un tendre petit sourire aux lèvres, elle colla leurs deux fronts comme leurs doigts s'enlaçaient.

La pluie commença à tomber mais ils ne firent que sourire.

Ils aimaient la pluie et ça depuis 1976...

Oo*oO

Soir du mariage.

La musique et les applaudissements retentissaient sous le chapiteau.

Quand Harry y entra, il remarqua les frisettes si claires de Sarrannah qui discutait avec Molly, enlacée par Remus.

Et dans cette ambiance si gaie et joyeuse, il se mit à espérer vivre une histoire d'amour pareille à celle de sa marraine et de son « oncle », longue de plus de vingt ans.

Ginny l'attendrait-il ?

Mais alors qu'il discutait avec un autre invité, un message d'alerte interrompit la fête.

« ... Le Ministère est tombé... Ils arrivent. »

L'instant d'après, ce fut le chaos.

Les Mangemorts attaquèrent, provoquant de nombreux incendies.

Harry essaya de se frayer un chemin en direction de Ginny mais il fut retenu par Remus.

« Va-t'en ! »

« Ginny ! »

« Non Harry, va-t'en ! »

Hermione l'attrapa par la main et ils transplanèrent, se retrouvant à Londres.

Remus se retourna, combattant Mangemort sur Mangemort.

« Pas Sarrannah ! Pas encore ! »

Mais sa femme était toujours bien debout, dos à dos avec Molly.

Sa robe de soirée n'était pas l'habit de prédisposition pour se battre mais elle s'en sortait à merveille, comme d'habitude.

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 14**

** Car comment pouvait-elle vivre, après cela ?

Remus était tout, pour elle.

Et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus…

** Les frisettes étaient de la couleur de la nuit, à nouveau.

Ainsi agenouillée devant le corps de Remus, elle ressemblait à Bellatrix Lestrange, la folie dans le regard en moins.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent alors à la recherche des horcruxes, parts de l'âme de Voldemort.

Tous le savaient, la bataille finale approchait.

Cette bataille qui verrait l'ultime combat entre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

En ce 02 mai 1998, la bataille de Poudlard débuta.

Mais si le château fut protégé, il ne le resta que pendant un moment...

« Sarra', va. Va rejoindre Remus. »

« Molly, tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine. »

« Très bien. Bonne chance, dans ce cas. »

« À toi aussi. »

Se replongeant dans un lointain passé, Sarrannah traversa les immenses couloirs, retrouvant les escaliers mouvants.

Enfin, elle vit son époux, en compagnie de Kingsley.

Remus fronça les sourcils, déclarant :

« Tu es plus en sécurité dans la Grande Salle. »

« Peut-être. Mais Molly va très bien s'en sortir. Et puis, c'est _toi_ qui a besoin de moi, ce soir. »

« C'est vrai. »

Elle sourit, lui caressant la joue, puis enlaça leurs doigts.

« Ensembles, quoi qu'il se passe. »

« Ensembles. »

Oo*oO

Quand Harry revint à Poudlard, ce fut pour y découvrir une scène de désolation.

Il aperçut une chevelure rousse et comprit que Fred avait été tué.

Alors que Ron s'effondrait devant la dépouille de son frère, son meilleur ami rencontra deux prunelles noires, absolument vides.

Les frisettes étaient de la couleur de la nuit, à nouveau.

Ainsi agenouillée devant le corps de Remus, elle ressemblait à Bellatrix Lestrange, la folie dans le regard en moins.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Le sort était pour elle, il s'est... sacrifié pour la protéger. Son hurlement... c'était horrible. »

Elle ne pleurait pas, le regard étrangement fixe.

Et si elle respirait toujours, son cœur, lui, était mort.

Car comment pouvait-elle vivre, après cela ?

Remus était tout, pour elle.

Et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 15**

** « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« N… non, justement. Je… je crois que je vais… tomber dans les pommes. »

** Un mois qu'elle survivant, le poing serré contre son cœur.

La douleur ne s'estompait pas, non, lui rappelant chaque jour qu'elle avait survécu… et pas lui.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Temps Présent.

Un mois.

Un mois qu'elle survivait, le poing serré contre son cœur.

La douleur ne s'estompait pas, non, lui rappelant chaque jour qu'elle avait survécu... et pas lui.

« Tiens, Harry. »

« Mais... ce sont tes photos. »

« Je n'en veux plus. Tous ces souvenirs, c'est... trop douloureux. »

« Je ne peux pas, Sarra', je suis désolé. »

« Alors jette-les. »

« Il ne sera pas content, si je fais ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, questionnant :

« Qui ça, il ? »

« Dans la Forêt Interdite, j'ai utilisé la Pierre de Résurrection. »

« Non, Harry. Tais-toi, je t'en supplie ! »

« J'ai vu alors mes parents, Sirius... et Remus. »

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes roulant sans bruit le long de ses joues.

Se remettant debout, elle alla se poster à la fenêtre.

Il pleuvait...

Oo*oO

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, ensuite ? »

« Tu as tué Voldemort. »

« C'est vrai. Mais... ils n'étaient plus que trois. »

« Qu... quoi ? »

Il l'obligea à lui faire face, la prenant par les épaules comme elle se mettait à trembler.

Elle chuchota :

« On ne survit pas à un Avada Kedavra. »

« J'y ai survécu. »

« C'était différent, Lily s'est sacrifiée pour toi et... »

« Il est à Sainte-Mangouste, Sarrannah. Il vient de se réveiller. »

Elle se figea, assimilant lentement la nouvelle.

Parcourant la pièce du regard, elle n'y vit que des visages souriants.

Elle rencontra alors le regard embué de larmes de Molly qui hocha la tête.

« Vas-y, Sarra'. »

Oo*oO

Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie.

Mais quand elle arriva à Sainte-Mangouste, ses frisettes étaient tout de même trempées, virant lentement au brun.

Elle haleta à la réception :

« Je cherche... Remus Lupin... mon époux. »

« Lupin ? Chambre 128, troisième étage. »

« Merci. »

S'adossant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, ne prêtant pas attention à la flaque d'eau qui commençait à se former tout autour d'elle, elle ferma les yeux, sentant son estomac se tordre et son cœur se serrer.

Était-ce possible, un tel miracle ?

Lentement, elle parcourait les couloirs, cherchant la chambre 128.

Mais quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle n'avança, pétrifiée.

Que dire, que faire ?

« Sarra' ? »

Elle sursauta, tournant la tête pour découvrir une petite rousse aux grands yeux verts.

Écarquillant les yeux, elle balbutia :

« Li... Lily !? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites ? Remus est là, il t'attend. »

« Tu n'es pas réelle. »

« Mais lui, oui. »

« Madame ? »

Elle vit une infirmière, elle lui fit un rapide petit sourire crispé.

« Bon... bonjour. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« N... non, justement. Je... je crois que je vais... tomber dans les pommes. »

Oo*oO

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle se sentait bien.

Plus de douleur, plus de chagrin, rien.

Mais quand des doigts se mirent à parcourir son front, elle fronça les sourcils.

Ainsi, elle n'était pas morte ?

Une voix retentit alors :

« Tu n'es pas morte, Sarra'. Tu t'es juste évanouie. »

« Alors je suis folle. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas réel, comme Lily. »

« Si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu verrais que... »

Elle refusa, tournant la tête sur le côté.

« Non. »

« Toujours aussi têtue. »

« Va-t'en ! »

« De quoi as-tu si peur ? »

Sentant les larmes monter, elle chuchota :

« Que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. »

Oo*oO

Elle avait dut s'endormir.

Car quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la pluie avait cessé et de généreux rayons de soleil entraient par la fenêtre.

Tendant le bras, elle vit son alliance, scintillant de mille feux.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire, teinté de larmes.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Tournant lentement la tête, elle rencontra une paire d'yeux bleus souriants.

Elle referma alors vivement les yeux, secouant la tête.

Un soupir retentit, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher du lit.

Une main attrapa ses doigts, elle se figea.

Mais bientôt, un bruit sourd et régulier se répercuta dans sa main et elle sut.

Deux prunelles noisette rencontrèrent les iris si clairs de Remus et elle s'assit, se retrouvant dans l'étreinte de son époux.

Inévitablement, les larmes arrivèrent mais elle n'essaya pas de les retenir.

Car ces larmes étaient de joie...

Longtemps, ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés.

Lentement, chacun retrouvait le corps de l'autre.

« Remus ? »

« Hhh ? »

« Je devrais te gifler. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Pour ce que tu as fait. »

« Si c'était à refaire, je le referai. »

Elle se raidit, relevant la tête et sifflant :

« Pour me laisser seule, à dépérir de chagrin !? »

« Vivante, Sarra'. »

Elle ricana.

« Pas pour très longtemps. »

« Sarra', tu ne... »

« Oh si, j'y ai pensé, Remus. Jour et nuit ! Parce qu'une vie sans toi, ce n'est pas une vie. Tu te rappelles ? »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 16**

À chaque coup de reins, une mèche redevenir blonde.

Il était aujourd'hui temps d'être heureux, de vivre et de s'aimer, tout simplement…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Elle était revenue à la maison, sans Remus.

Installée dans le jardin, elle sentit une première goutte tomber dans ses cheveux mais elle n'en eut cure.

Au moins, l'eau se mêlerait à ses larmes...

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne réagit pas, le regard fixé sur les nuages gris et bas.

Remus approcha, restant debout derrière elle.

Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il parle, pas à ses paroles :

« Veux-tu divorcer ? »

Elle se revit à la même place, en 1984.

Remus venait de la demander en mariage, pour son anniversaire.

Quatorze ans plus tard, il lui demandait le contraire...

Posément, elle se mit debout, faisant volte-face.

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, peinés l'un et l'autre par le spectre de la fin de leur histoire.

Mais était-ce réellement la fin ou le renouveau ?

« Peux-tu me promettre... de ne jamais me quitter ? »

« Non. En revanche, je peux te promettre de t'aimer, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

« Je sais. »

Il fit un pas, elle tomba dans ses bras.

La pluie s'intensifia, ils ne bougèrent pas.

Il chercha ses lèvres, elle lui répondit.

Le désir monta, elle lui attrapa la main, le menant vers la porte.

Les escaliers furent montés quatre à quatre, parsemés çà et là de vêtements jetés pêle-mêle.

Enfin, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, peau contre peau.

Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, il la pénétra, masquant le gémissement de Sarrannah en l'embrassant.

À chaque coup de reins, une mèche redevenait blonde.

Il était aujourd'hui temps d'être heureux, de vivre et de s'aimer, tout simplement...

Oo*oO

15 mars 1999.

Inconscient des regards posés sur lui, le petit Teddy Lupin dormait à poing fermé.

Véritable petit miracle, il était né sans encombre.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, il n'était pas lycanthrope.

Mais au milieu de ses cheveux blonds si fins, une mèche plus foncée le destinait à être métamorphomage, comme sa maman.

Celle-ci souriait, heureuse.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui, pleine lune obligea, dormait lui aussi profondément, puis fit signe à Harry d'approcher.

« Harry, Remus et moi, nous voulions te demander... d'être le parrain de Teddy. »

« M... moi ? »

« Huhu. Je suis ta marraine, tu es le parrain de mon fils. Plutôt logique, non ? »

Il sourit :

« Si, je suppose que si. »

« Tu peux dire non, on ne t'oblige pas du tout et on... »

« J'accepte. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci beaucoup, Harry. Vraiment. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Oo*oO

Les visiteurs étaient repartis, laissant la nouvelle petite famille enfin seule.

Teddy était maintenant réveillé, faisant de grands sourires à sa maman, mais il tourna brusquement la tête.

Sarrannah suivit son regard et elle sourit.

« Papa est enfin réveillé ? »

« On dirait, oui. »

« Tant mieux. Tiens, prends ton fils. »

Il l'accepta en souriant, rencontrant deux prunelles, identiques aux siennes.

Son épouse posa sa tête sur son épaule, le questionnant :

« Es-tu heureux, Remus ? »

« Je le suis. Et toi ? »

« Je l'ai toujours été, depuis que je te connais. »

Il émit un petit rire, l'embrassant au milieu de ses frisettes si blondes, et elle sourit.

Oui, elle était heureuse...


End file.
